


Home

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, his head gets too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Voices. He has many, all crammed in the claustrophobically limited space that is his head. Two of them, however, always stand out. The one is Self-doubt, the other Self-loathing. They tell him things. Things that he knows to be true. That he is ugly, inside and out. That he is a monster, responsible for countless deaths. That he doesn't deserve the love and approval of those closest to him. Most of all, they tell him that his existence is a blemish and should be eradicated. Sometimes, the shouting gets too much, and he succumbs to the numbness and the darkness of _not-feeling._ Only one voice can ever bring him back - Wade's playful and familiar baritone. It coaxes him back to life like a moth to a flame - gently, yet insistently. In those moments, all other noise dies down to a low hum. Peter is home.


End file.
